Broken Wings
by Scorpina
Summary: there's a familiar twinkle in the eyes of Kane's son, that mischief grin has everyone thinking... but it couldn't be... could it? Continued from Business of the reluctant dragons
1. Chapter 1

Broken Wings

Chapter 1- Learning to fly- Matt

The children grew quickly not much to anyone's surprise anymore. I had never seen Kane this happy since his first kids came to be his own. It was one of those lazy afternoons; none of us had gone and done… extra work as of late for other realms. It was peaceful, the way it should be! We were on the road once more as Kane was playing with his newborns in a locker room, he was teaching them to fly. Not in the barbaric way nature intends. He would hold them just above him as he lay on his back, the kids would flutter their wings to see how long they could stay up as he gently held him. Eventually he let go but was quick to catch them if they grew tired.

I was watching them one day; it was adorable to see them fly in the air. However Owen refused. He kept his wings wrapped around himself. "Come on Owen, one try?" Kane asked of him.

He shook his head no, refusing to try. That was strange for a dragon to be scare of flying. "Has he always been scared?" I asked.

Kane nodded. "He doesn't like being up that high, not unless someone is holding him tightly. He gets startled easily. Kratos and the boys have tried to help but Owen just isn't a flyer… not yet at least"

"Sometimes it takes a while…" just then I noticed Ember growling lowly at me, I was looking at Owen and she got protective! "Wow… possessive much?" I asked of her.

She didn't recognize me as a human, but she eventually calmed down once I kept my distance, she instantly went to Owen and stayed with him. Kane only smiled. "She really protects him… those two have a strong bond. Everything he does, she does." He explained. "It's strange, Orton read the girls stay with the girls and the boys stay with the boys when they are young. But this is different…"

"Of course it is! He's the only boy" I smirked. The kids began to yawn tiredly and wanted to go to sleep. Kane gathered his kids and tucked them into his pouch. He even used the new snuggy I made him!

We walked out of the locker room where we saw the real Vince walking about in a very bloated state. He saw Kane and begged if he could stop now. "Oh yeah we were treating you the same way you treated Hunter and Jericho… Well… since you got out of the room, I suppose so," Kane said in a sarcastic tone.

"I suppose we have to tell him the trick, right Kane?" I questioned aloud.

"Trick? What trick?" he demanded.

Kane thought it over. "Naw, we'll wait and see what happens. I hope you learned your lesson McMahon. Never force something onto another person and never touch the possessions of a dead sorcerer!" Kane scolded… well… he had the right to; he was the one with the true power of Quan Chi and all that other stuff.

Kane's kids have started to take a liking to the wrestling ring. Kratos in particular, but his brothers prefer backstage work. The girls went back home with Melissa, doing normal jobs now… rather than eating swine men… I am particularly glad we got a break on that. We're all incredibly wealthier than before, yet all of us lost our appeal for any pork products. Edge in particular who is now physically ill at the sight of bacon. Even artificial bacon bits! Man, we had some good times with that one.

My brother Jeff has been on his own, finding himself once again. I just hope this time he can keep it and not lose the part he's missing. I feel for him, and wish him all the best. I just hope he does so soon, I miss my brother.

In other news, JBL has started his own brand of flowers thanks to Batista's usual payment. They debuted at a flower show and came in first place for most unique! Since then flower shops and growers have demanded JBL for his flower… 'The Layfeild of Bradshaw"… the name needed work but hell it made JBL a richer man, and Batista wealthier.

We have all found the payments given to us bring rather good luck as well as more hidden gifts. Thorn had been given odd coins as payment one time and here, they are the most rare of all and sell for millions! Punk had a valuable pouch fill of stones… that turned out to be diamonds. A rare color… brought him some nice money.

I myself preferred to collect my treasures and gifts. I was given a carving of me… made out of wood by a small child at one place. Gold coins and jewels have since become an ongoing collection of mine. But mainly virtually most of our profits have gone to charities in need. It's the best part of Karma… it always comes back to you. But it's not like we need any extra money around here!

Kane had excused himself from me as he went to search for a place to sit for a while as his kids slept; I on the other hand had a storyline to prepare for.

As I was walking down the hall to get the script, I saw Triple H in full dragon form with his daughter Aurora in his pouch. She was giggling as he walked about. Stephanie was smiling too. "So what do you think of daddy?" she asked.

Aurora said nothing as she hid herself. Hunter only rolled his eyes. "I feel like a darn Kangaroo with this thing," he muttered. Chris Jericho wasn't too far behind.

"Oh come on Triple H, look at the bright side. You're going to be the most popular guy when she goes to school and does show and tell!" he said. "I'm all ready to be the talk of the kindergarteners! We even have the proper idea as to how we are going to display me! We've figured it all out!"

"Chris… you're weird" Hunter said.

"Yeah but still. Just think about being the most popular in that age group for kids… you will be reaching out to a new generation of wrestling fans!"

Needless to say, Chris wasn't going to stop his endless suggestions on the benefits of being a dragon with small children. But his ideas… were cool… just don't tell him I said that.


	2. Young ones

Broken Wings

Chapter 2- Young ones- Taker.

"I still can't quite figure him out Kane…" I told him just below a whisper, I knew his kids were sleeping I didn't want to wake them. "He has his eyes"

Owen has really bugged me as of late, every time I look into that kid's eyes. I see the prankster I knew like a brother. Mischief has been going on around here. People are missing one boot and it always seems to find it's way back to them the minute before they go out to the ring. Other items vanish as well… only to reappear at the next arena… Watches in particular. Owen was known for that on Gangrel back in the day. It got me thinking… but it wasn't possible… was it?

"Pondering something?"

Oh great, here we go! Kane and I rolled our eyes at the same time as Raiden of course invites himself into our conversation. Raiden vanished at one moment, only to peer into Kane's pouch. Kane instantly grew defensive… father mechanism. "Easy I just wanted to see the new little ones. Oh, Owen is doing well"

"How did you know he named him Owen?" I asked curiously.

There was a grin on Raiden's face, as he never fully answered me. "Just a lucky guess I suppose. You take good care of them, oh and great work on the realms. They have all achieved great prosperity because of you dragons… Taker, I heard the great work you did at one. I never you could eat so much swine!" the thunder god vanished moments after. Kane stared at me oddly and rather curious.

"What?" I demanded.

"You ate swine? How come you never came back and showed off your gut?" he questioned with a smirk.

"A bloated Deadman is the last thing anyone wants to see… even me," I muttered. It wasn't a pleasant experience at all… not the least bit. Pork is nearly up there with cucumbers now. I shuttered at the memory of it… six swine…. Six damn pig men that fought to the bitter end. Damn we have it made as people, at least our food doesn't squirm or scream as you try and eat! But I got some very fancy rocks of the Mrs. and some gold for myself.

Kane was smirking at me though. "Deadman worry about his figure huh?" he teased. "They boys made a contest to see who could come back the fullest!"

"Of course yours would!"

"No… Matt started it. Ever since he learned the trick he was more at ease eating the damn things, he challenged Thorn, Punk, John and Jericho"

"Who won?" I asked.

"Thorn surprisingly enough… they really did have hippo people at one realm…" Kane's voice trailed off after that.

"I somehow doubt those were the pests…"

" They were Cannibals if that counts. Oddly enough Thorn was hired to eat them… and the hippo people ruled the realm! Over populated and all, they had a lottery as to who gets eaten…" he trailed off again.

"That doesn't make a lick of sense"

"Which is why Thorn won" Kane smirked. "Batista and the others went there a while later… and for extra torment… I sent Vince"

That evil smirk on his face said it all; he did send McMahon to suffer. Luckily for us, we all got a break; it's been a month since any of us had left our realm to go to another. It's been a good month! Kane however hasn't gotten a break; his newborns are seeking attention and growing much faster than the others.

Speaking of the others, I've been watching out for them as they watch Kane. Creed, Beowulf and Kratos make sure their father is protected and safe, all the while they try to get Owen from him to teach him their ways, mainly… how to eat like one of them. I've caught them on such attempts, they try to pull it as Kane sleeps and the kids are trying to sleep.

I left the locker room when I noticed Kane growing tired himself. Closing the door, I left him to rest with the kids. Just as I turned to leave I came face to face with Kratos, smiling an evil grin. He was up to something. "What Kratos?" I asked.

"I found out about my name… did you know there's a guy in a video game with the same one?" he asked.

"That's where it came from," I told him the story as to how he got his name. He was rather surprised as to how it came about. But he went into his pocket and pulled out an image printed off of a computer. "I want to look like him… I like the red markings" he said.

Something was off about Kratos… for the hell of it I went back into the locker room. There I caught red-handed Creed and Beowulf reaching in to get Owen. Creed hissed as someone bit him!

"OW EMBER!" He growled. Ember had stuck again, it's not the first time she had bitten her older brothers.

Kane woke up and saw his sons lingering over him. "How many times do I need to tell you, Owen can't eat anything bigger than himself yet!" Kane whispered lowly. "Go" he growled.

The boys hung their heads as they left the locker room; I followed them out and crossed my arms. "You should know better than that, what were you thinking?" I demanded.

"We just wanted to play with him… we never have been big brothers before. We want to set a good example uncle, really!" explained Beowulf.

"Then set one by letting your father take care of him. Ember thinks you're trying to harm him. She catches you again I wouldn't be surprised if she takes a finger!" I announced.

"Oh sure she gets to bite people and we can't" growled Kratos.

"You know better than that," I snapped to him. "You three need to act your age," sounds weird huh… if they were acting their age they would still be crapping themselves in diapers. "I think you boys are board out of your trees and need something new to do" I knew that was it. Ever since the realms have gotten back to the way they need to be, the boys can't have their little eating contests anymore. Not like they need it or anything.

The boys haven't ages since their last growth spurt, they were stuck as young, newly achieved twenty year olds. Healthy, strong and strangely similar to Kane back in the day when he had bleach blond hair. I saw his picture. The boys were the spitting image of him. Kratos had a shaved his like his father. Creed a short hair look as Beowulf kept his hair just past his shoulders.

"What can we do Uncle?" asked Creed.

I knew the boys needed an outlet, I think it's about time I introduced them to boxing!


	3. Chapter 3 Venting

Chapter 3- Venting- Jeff

"Amazing," came the voice of Sindel. I had finished my mural, as dark as it maybe… I felt really good about it. She knew instantly I was creating my frustration out, and instantly deciphered my story. "Jeff, do you feel better after this?" she asked of me.

Sort of, but not completely "I still got some stuff to think through, I kinda want to go home and see my brother…"

"Why I came here just in time then!" I was rather stunned to see Shao Kahn; he stared at the mural and was about to say something until Sindel nailed him right in the jaw!

He dropped like a rock! "What the hell?" I demanded of her.

"No, she has full right to that and then some. I got to hand it to you, Sindel you still got the fire in that kick!" Kahn said as he checked his bloody lip.

Sindel… was rather stunned. "You… you bleed?"

"Kahn's been one of us for a while. Kane got his soul back from Shinnok or whatever the hell that guy was…"

"No, no you said his name right. Still doesn't give me any excuse not to get my ass kicked" Kahn said. He picked himself off the ground, he was about to speak until Kitana came from behind and nailed him hard in the back of the head! He fell face first into the ground, shattering the stone beneath him. I cringed to the sound of that.

"Damn it's a good think I didn't do anything to piss you ladies off"

Sindel ordered Kitana to stand down as Kahn slowly got himself off the ground once again. His wounds healed quickly though. "I'm still immortal… I just have my soul back," he explained to the ladies.

He stared at Sindel oddly; almost love stricken yet never said a word. He and I left when I asked him about it. "You love her don't you?"

Kahn let out a sigh. "For thousands of years" he explained. "Back when I had my soul and even when I didn't. I killed her… and used dark magic to bring her back from the dead… She nearly killed her own daughter. I adopted Kitana… destroyed her realm to make her submissive to me… and this is why I have never been a married man"

"So I see. That's why they beat the tar out of you!" I said.

"There's another reason. Onaga… the fake dragon King… I gave him the means to take over the one Sindel treasured as a friend," he muttered.

Awkward! "You helped him destroy the dragon King?"

His head nodded. "Onaga wanted to take over for he constructed an army of undead that were unstoppable. However he needed the power of the king to do it. The only way to get the King's power is by removing a set of his wings… the King has four. He took the bottom ones and forced them into his own spine. Onaga never earned or gained a set of his own. Once he had the wings the King's power was cut. He went one farther and took the horns, nearly reducing his King to nothing… But… the Dragon King was wise beyond his years. He much rather settle for a draw than to die without trying. So he did just that. I also used swine men as minions and learned of their weakness of the dragons. When the dragons were gone, they became very strong supporters of me."

"Damn… but… what happened to the people? They…. They didn't all die did they?" I asked.

"No, the final act of the King to his people is he turned them all into pearls, and hid them within the vault, only dragons may enter. They were safe… when you found them. You saw the results as to what happens when one eats the pearl!"

"Yeah, I poked Edge non stop!" I grinned; I was very amused that day. But it grew better when I heard Matt's revenge on Edge. However it seems the fans still pegged their favorite moment when my brother swallowed a pig size man on life TV before their very eyes. Matt's made peace with it…. since the kids think he's just the coolest guy in the world for doing it.

I had just ran into the guys as they were talking about their mini adventures they had at the other realms. "I swear Hunter, they did a lottery as to who was going to be eaten and who wasn't. The hippo people were the size of piglets at the four weeks!" Thorn explained. "They were all willing to be eaten… which was odd… not to mention some even thanked me. It was either I eat them or their people hunt them down, slowly kill them THEN eat them"

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it" Hunter growled lowly. "Who believes him?"

Hands went up. "I was there man," Punk announced. "They were overpopulated and needed to cut down on it, they can only eat their own kind for so long…"

"Wait, their cannibals too! Ok that is just ridiculous!"

"Hunter, the fact that other realm exist sounds ridiculous. But we've been there, we ate, and we got fat" Jericho snapped back.

"Just because we did, doesn't mean that realm existed! I mean come on, mini Hippo people?"

"I ate twenty of them," Thorn said without missing a beat. "They don't squirm like swine do. But they did make me very lethargic afterwards, more so than usual."

"I hear you on that, man I ate six and I wanted to fall asleep" came Batista. He sat down with the guy. "Granted, I just ate a huge ass swine the week before and didn't know I was ready for this one. But yeah, those hippo people really know how to act inside a dragon's belly" he grinned.

Hunter gave up trying, he thought he could change the subject yet everyone was talking about; he saw me lingering in the doorway and figured it was better to talk to me than the others. "So, what do you say about this hippo people?" he asked.

"They exist, one came to Kitana's realm when I was there asking for help. She referred it to us. And Thorn was the first one on the job."

"I'm glad we get a break though, Kane found the wealth McMahon hid on Jericho and I. Damn some of these placed paid through the nose!"

"They could afford it, the realms willing to pay usually can. Question is, what are you and Jericho going to do with it?" I asked.

Hunter thought it over; it was a hell of a lot of money when it gets changed to US currency. But what to do with it all? "Chris wants to buy plots of land all over Canada and the US, I don't know why though, he hasn't told me. But there was one place he was really gunning for…"

"What was it?" I asked.

Hunter smiled. "The Hart house, the guy that bought it was going to tear it down. Jericho is going to buy him out and turn it into a museum of the Harts."

That sounded like a wicked idea! Speaking of houses… I'm still without one. Matt came from the room and nearly tackled me to the ground. "JEFF!" he cheered as he lifted me up and spun me around.

"Matt. Relax we weren't separated at birth!" I growled lowly.

There was something odd about my brother. "I got a surprise for you!" he said, his eyes widened as a grin he couldn't not contain soon became contagious. "I think it's about time you go home…"

Go home? I stared at Matt, his smile widened even more so if that was at all possible… he didn't… did he?


	4. Chapter 4 they grow so damn fast

Broken Wings

Chapter 4- They grow so damn fast- Kane.

It has just been a few weeks when the kids found themselves wanting solid food. Ember in particular, she's the oldest of the four. Owen is the youngest and was somehow born the smallest. I didn't think that was possible with the way my wife ate… but let's keep that between you and me.

Ember was the queen bee sort of speak of the four, she was the one who protected them, she fed them, she was acting like a little mom! But her main concern was Owen; she had always looked after him. Thus explains why my sons have so many bite marks on their fingers and hands. I know they try and take Owen to teach him all they know, but Ember quickly snaps at them and makes them let go… normally her bite is strong enough to make the older ones growl… waking me. She's a smart cookie there's no doubt about it.

Owen however refuses to try and fly, he doesn't want to stretch out his wings or even attempt. I don't push it on him either. I took the kids to the catering room for something to eat when they devoured everything… this… was going to be a problem. "Kane!" I turned to see Kahn with a paper in hand… my prayers were answered.

"Please say it's a realm with short pig people!" I begged.

"Hippo people?" he asked with a slight smirk. Thorn told me about them, I had to see it to believe it myself.

"How fast do these things populate?" I demanded.

"Too fast to keep count, track and consume… their cannibals as you know…"

"I got the whole speech…" slowly I turned down to the kids, they were big enough, all outgrew the pouch and they were as hungry as ever. They are ready to grow again.

"I think you need more than just newborns," Kahn whispered. "I suggest you go and another one of you… those kids can't handle the workload"

I agreed. It was a nice little vacation while it lasted. Hunter was walking the halls when I flagged him down. "Hunter, wanna go see some hippo people?"

"Not you too! Man, I am going to PROVE once and for all they don't exist!" he announced back to me… so his answer was yes.

Kahn was kind enough to teleport the six of us to this odd realm… once Hunter saw the hippo people he rolled his eyes. "Damn it they do exist!"

"Yeah… now then, ready to get to work?" asked Kahn.

"Work?" Hunter asked. "What do you mean… oh no… not this time!" he growled to me.

"You did volunteer to come on this one Hunter. There's always a reason why we… Ember get him out of your mouth!" I scolded. Ember was getting restless and already shoved a hippo person into her mouth. I was able to get him out and apologized for her… keenness. We were taken to where those who… 'Won' the lottery were held… I got to admit I was creeped out by the massive turn out.

Hunter stared at me and back at the hippo like creatures. "Uh… you're doing this too aren't you?" he asked of me.

"I won't be here if I wasn't going too…" I then noticed the kids looking at me oddly. "Yes, you are to eat them" I said to them. The kids took off and began to eat… oddly enough these creatures were very sedate. I don't think they were really breathing either! Anyway. Hunter and I started on a small batch when I heard my kids whimpering! Instantly I got concerned, I found them not too far from me, with very full little tummies. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

Ember was very full yet she kept reaching out for something; I looked from her perspective… she couldn't reach the other hippo she wanted to eat! "Darling you have had enough to eat." I told her as I picked her up and propped her against the wall. I did the same for the others. Hunter and I weren't that hungry but we ate our fair share… not much though. But like what Kevin said, these things make you sleepy… and we found ourselves falling asleep on the job…

When we awoke, I felt someone shaking me. Instantly I thought I may have gone and done something utterly stupid like a feeding frenzy again! Instantly I woke up, I looked about… the room was empty. Utterly empty, I checked my stomach… no… I didn't do it! "Dad… you finally woke up!"

Turning to my side was Ember… she was all grown up! "Ember? How… I mean… you were this small…" I asked and showed with my hands. "Who clothed you?" I demanded.

"Matt snuck in clothing into your pouch the moment we out grew it while you slept. Just in case" she explained. Owen approached me and helped me up to my feet… his eyes… more than ever reminded me of my friend.

"Dad… did you see, we ate ALL of it!" he announced proudly. Yet he still kept his wings wrapped around himself and tucked in like a cape. He looked past me and saw Hunter was still out cold. He went over and nudged him gently with his foot. No reaction. "Anyone have a marker?" he asked aloud.

"You leave him alone Owen… wait till we get home," I whispered.

"Home? We can go home now?" asked Sonja.

"Yes darling, let's go home," I announced. I had to carry Hunter over my shoulder as we teleported back. These kids grew up much faster than the other ones. Yet the moment we walked the locker room halls as a family. Kratos, Creed and Beowulf instantly rushed Owen!

"Little brother! Come with us, come on!" Kratos called. Yet Ember quickly stepped in.

"Why is it you're always after Owen? You have sisters too you know!" she growled to them.

The boys were confused. I nearly was as well until the Deadman fielded that one. "She wants in on your fun," he announced. "Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean she can't keep up"

The boys looked to one another at first but they tried to break it to Ember nicely that they wanted some boy bonding time with Owen. "You got to grow up with him, it's our turn to have some time with him!" announced Creed as they ushered Owen down the hallway.

Ember crossed her arms bitterly, "We'll show them," announced Sela. "They'll see"

"Yeah, but I am more worried for Owen" muttered Ember.

"Why?" I asked of her, ever since she was small she had always protected Owen fiercely. She wasn't afraid of anything, she certainly wasn't afraid to bite either.

Ember didn't quiet answer, not even her own sisters knew her reasons. She walked away from me; I'm starting to think she knows something I don't.


	5. Chapter 5 fear

Chapter 5- fear- Kratos.

"Where are you taking me?" Owen kept asking. We blindfolded him as we took him to the rooftop. Once there we took off his blindfold and showed him the view, he was amazed by it… until he looked down. Instantly he rushed to the door and curled up shaking.

"Owen? What's wrong?" Creed questioned.

"Too high… it's too high," he whispered back. Owen was scared… no… terrified! Who ever heard of a dragon terrified of heights?

"Owen you're ok, you just need to open your wings and fly, you're ok" I told him. He shook his head no to me, he refused to open his wings. He's always been like that though, I saw him when father tried to teach the girls how to fly when they were younger. He had no interest in trying to fly.

My brothers and I huddled up. "So… what now? He won't go flying with us!" asked Beowulf.

"Not to mention how scared of heights he is, maybe we should do something… normal?" asked Creed.

"And what's normal?" I questioned.

"Ice cream, bowling, a zoo visit maybe…"

"We're not allowed at the zoo, remember what happened last time. Dad doesn't want us going back on an empty stomach," I explained.

"How about pizza and bowling?" said Creed. "We can teach him his human form, the girls can't be around for that!"

"Good idea!" We broke the huddle and told Owen the change of plan. We got him back downstairs and taught him to go from dragon to human. He caught on quickly. He was rather happy to be in his human state. I gave him some of my clothing as he just fit into Creed's second set of shoes he had off hand.

Owen looked like Creed, but his hair was just a little longer. He had dirty blond type hair yet had mom's smile and dad's nose. But his eyes weren't like either one of them. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Good, let's introduce you to pizza!" I announced.

We knew our way around every city. This was no acceptation. The sights fascinated Owen. Somehow… he recognized some! He began to name off buildings, streets as if he had been there before. We happened to be in Calgary, a place in Canada. Owen knew it like the back of his hand.

We made our first stop for pizza, each of us ordering an extra large to ourselves, dragon appetites and all. Owen savored his meal as he nodded his head. "I think I had this before"

"Owen the first thing you ate that was solid was Matt Hardy's belt and buckle" smirked Creed. "I had to get the belt buckle out of your mouth"

It brought a laugh to us all but Owen was serious. "I think I have been here before… but I don't know for certain… It's odd… don't you think?"

"Well dad get like that at the other realms, he's the reincarnation of the dragon king," I explained, I was about to bite into my pizza slice when it hit me. "Could… could that be what you are Owen?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like to think about that now. Let's just enjoy our meal" he explained and began to eat once more.

When the pizza boxes were empty and everyone there stared at us bewildered to our sensational stomach capacity, we went to look for a place to bowl or do something different. We never did get use to the mortal way of entertainment. We found more amusement in tackling one another to the ground and wrestling about. We found a bowling arena, it was loud and noisy yet I liked it! My brothers did too; Owen was quick to get into the action as he grabbed the shoes needed and the large ball. He knew this game well… how… I still try and figure that out. But he enjoyed himself and was happy. That's what is important to me, my little brother is happy.

We played pool for the first time… although I accidentally crushed quite a few of the balls in hand and ripped up the pool table. The owner was not thrilled with me and ordered for me to pay. I pulled out six gold coins from my pocket and questioned if it was enough. He stared at them blankly, as if he had never seen the things before. Well, he wasn't angry with me anymore and let us leave without problem or incident. However someone took notice of our wealth and followed us outside.

We had just gotten onto the streets when I felt someone hit me from behind; I tumbled forward yet kept my balance. Large, brute looking men surrounded my brothers and I. "That's some nice pocket change you got there kids" one announced.

Pocket change? "We don't want trouble…" Owen began to say, but he was shoved hard in the chest, much to the moral men's surprise he didn't flinch. Owen stood strong and refused to be pushed around.

"Oh, tough guy huh?" one smirked as he pulled out a mini sword… he calls that a sword? He cut at Owen's shirt, ripping it to tatters yet his skin refused to cut. I have no doubt that's what this man intended on doing to him.

"I had enough of this" I growled. Grabbing hold of the man with the mini sword, I threw him over twenty feet without hesitation or a problem. It stunned his friends, shocked to my strength and power. "You are in over your heads, get the hell away from us or we will defend ourselves!"

My eyes glowed, I could feel the dragon part of me come forth, and my teeth turned to fangs as my tongue lashed out past my lips. It was all that was needed to scare off the mortal men. Owen… stared at his tattered shirt but then his skin.

"You ok?" Creed asked.

"I should have bled" he whispered. "But… I didn't"

"You're a dragon, we don't bleed so easily, even in this form" I explained.

Owen wasn't certain, he seemed more confused now than ever. "I want to go home please," he whispered.

None of us argued, we took Owen home. I think I need to talk to dad about him… something doesn't seem right…


	6. Chapter 6 The Strange brother

Broken Wings

Chapter 6- The strange brother- Taker.

"He wouldn't fly, he's scared of heights… He might as well stay in his human form!" Kratos said aloud to me. The boys had sat me down after telling me of their day; Owen went back to his sisters. "Uncle there is something wrong with our baby brother"

"I think he's broke," said Creed.

"But how do we fix him?" asked Beowulf.

"You ain't fixing anything!" I snapped to the boys. "Owen is scared, everyone gets scared at one point or another. So you leave him alone or I'll let Ember take care of you three. She was quite upset you left her, Sonja and Sela behind"

The boys mumbled incoherently. "We want a baby brother we can fly with and take places and have eating contests with. But he needs to figure out who he is first, a dragon or mortal!" growled Kratos.

"You're not sounding like big brothers to me. You sound greedy little boys who aren't getting their way"

The three stared at me. "And how would you know uncle?" demanded Creed.

"I got seven brothers. I know what it's like. Your father grew up in a family of five of them"

The boys fell silent, yet Kratos was still not convinced. "I think Owen is broke, he needs to get over his fears"

"You let your father and Owen handle that. Fear of heights isn't that uncommon boys. But I warn you; you take this into your own hands. You answer to not only your father and I. But your momma ain't going to be very happy with you either. She brought you into this world she can take you out of it!" after speaking my peace I left the room. I didn't go that far when I saw Ember with Owen. He had been crying and she was comforting him.

"I've never been so scared before… I… I just don't know…" he whispered.

"It's ok Owen, it's ok. How about you go for a walk? I'll go with you if you want?"

Owen shook his head no, but he did go out for some air on his own. I approached Ember who looked stressed out. "Hey, what's wrong with Owen?" I asked.

She looked to me as the tears fell freely. "Owen is hurt uncle… He's been hurt before… but… he wants to know why." She paused. "Ever since we were little, I stayed next to him… Owen was scared in father's pouch, almost feeling insecure. I held him tightly, so he would have peace of mind. But I know daddy never would never let him get hurt, but he's scared"

I started to think more and more about this, I was convinced the Owen here and now is indeed the Owen we lost many years ago. "I think I need to speak with him alone" I whispered.

Ember grabbed onto my arm. "After his walk, please uncle?" she asked.

I nodded to her and waited for Owen to get back. Kane had soon found me along with Ember, he asked where Owen went, and we told him of his walk "He needs this dad" Ember explained.

Kane nodded to her as he and I spoke off to the side. "Something is up isn't it?" he asked of me.

"Owen… is Owen," I told him.

Kane was shocked. "How? I mean… How can it be him?"

"I don't know, but I have little doubt it isn't."

We fell silent to one another wondering how, but at the moment. I think we need to be sure Owen is comfortable with this…


	7. Chapter 7 Familiar road

Chapter 7- Familiar road- Owen

I found myself walking the streets that I knew so well… yet… how? I couldn't explain why, but I knew this city like the back of my hand, I knew the streets, some of the people and the landscape… I knew it all.

Images flashed in my mind of this place, as I had come here before with my uncle, my father and many others, their faces I recall and their names. One stuck out in my mind. Bret.

I wondered what it all meant, was there something out there trying to tell me something about myself? A secret perhaps? I didn't realize I found myself wondering about the town, and soon found myself lost for once. I was completely and utterly lost!

But I wasn't for very long, some children were playing out on the street, one noticed my confused disposition and approached. "Hey Mister, are you ok?" he asked.

I looked him in the eyes… and I saw he had similar eyes that I had. He gasped at me before he went running into his house screaming for his mother. Was… was it something I said? Did I do anything wrong? I was startled myself and tried to leave until I hear the boy once more. "Mom please! You need to see him!"

The boy dragged his mother out of the house and towards me. I turned my back so I wouldn't startle her. "You! What have you done to my son! He's white as a ghost!" she demanded. Her voice… seemed familiar to me as well.

Slowly… I turned to face her, she gasped as her hands came over her face. "I told you mom… I told you," the young boy kept saying. "He has his eyes…"

I froze as I stared at these two people… strangers… but… not really strangers to me. "I'm Owen…" I began to say, but the woman pulled me into her arms. She cried on my shoulder freely and unafraid.

"I just can't be you… can it?" she sobbed, the boy soon found himself doing the same… their faces… their faces began to come to my mind, younger than before… but… I remember them.

They pulled away; the woman's hands came over my cheeks. She still couldn't stop crying. "How is it possible Owen? How did you find your way back to me?"

She knew me as if we had lived under the same roof, but… why can't I remember her? "You… you are familiar to me… but… I… I can't recall everything about you," I said honestly.

She nodded; they invited me into their home and sat me in their living room. I was surprised to the sudden hospitality, but couldn't understand why they were crying to me. The young boy sat a distance from me, until he inched closer and closer. "I'm Oji," he explained.

I smiled to him and shook his hand firmly. "Owen… Owen Jacobs"

"Ever heard of the name Owen Hart?" he asked of me. The last name echoed my mind, I did… I have heard it before. Nodding to him he smiled as he took my hand. And led me through the house. We came upon a room; he opened it freely and allowed me inside. It was a baby room, fully furnished… but… no baby. Along the walls were images of a man… one with the same eyes as mine. He smiled proudly, as he stared right at you. One of the bigger pictures was he, holding a child. "That's me… when I was younger" the boy explained. "That man was my father"

"Was?" I asked.

"He died… many years ago. Nearly ten last I checked. It doesn't make it any easier. Mom keeps telling me about him and how he would come home when on the road to see a school play and then catch a plane and go right back…" he paused as he looked to me. "You know?" he asked.

I kept staring at the picture, the memory was so vivid, but… why can't I express anything about it? Why is it suppressed? "Oji!" came the woman's voice. She came into the room and asked him to leave for a moment.

The child did so without question, I couldn't take my eyes off of the picture. "I should apologize to you, you remind me so much of him. You really do have his eyes"

"It's ok Martha…." I stopped myself; slowly I turned to the woman who was just as shocked. "Is that you're name?"

Her head nodded. "I… I never told it to you" she whispered. My head began to throb; I had visions of this woman… I was kissing her passionately, and loved her ever so much… my heart raced within my chest, as I couldn't take my eyes from her. "Are… are you ok?" she asked.

"I need to leave… I'm sorry I must go!" I cried.

She tried to stop me. "Owen please, don't! I lost you before… I can't again! PLEASE" she cried. I don't know what happened, but I found myself running a great distance, I turned into my dragon self… and for the very first time… I flew away…


	8. Chapter 8 Father or friend?

Broken Wings

Chapter 8- father or friend? Kane.

I grew worried when Owen didn't return for three hours. I had just got to the rooftops and was going to search for him when he came crashing into my arms! He flew! Owen flew! He began to cry uncontrollably in my embrace, he couldn't stop himself. "Hey, Owen, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned someone or something hurt him.

He calmed himself down as he tried to speak, but he was still very incoherent. He took deep breaths before he began to say. "I recognized two people and they knew me… they knew me so well… but I feel torn! I want to remember them but I can't! I can't!" he cried.

"Who did you meet?" I asked.

He spoke of a woman named Martha and her son Oji. In an instant, I knew what he found… his family before he died… his son Oji and his wife Martha back when he was Owen Hart were a family. His daughter, no doubt a roaming teenager Athena wasn't home… that's why he didn't mention her. "I want to remember them! I want to remember!" he cried. I embraced him full heartedly while debating in my heart whether or not if I should tell him. I knew there was little doubt in my mind this was the Owen we lost. But… do I rekindle those old memories? What of the accident that took him from us, do I tell him?

I told Owen to go and lie down, rest his eyes. He nodded and did just that as I sat alone. But… I'm never alone. "Well? What did you think of the surprise?"

Raiden appeared before me, I didn't know if I should thank him or punch him in the face just yet. "Why… why didn't you ask me first?" I questioned him.

"I thought this is what you wanted? Did you not want your friend back?"

"Yes, but I didn't know it would be in the form of a son! Raiden… he's greatly confused, he remembers parts of his past life! He's tormented by that and the present, he's torn"

"Over what? Kane have you forgotten he is but a newborn"

"He's grown up fast Raiden… he's not a newborn, not anymore… That's the only downside of this with the kids, they aren't young for very long…"

Raiden looked to me confused. "So what is the problem them? What is making him so torn?" he demanded.

"He is starting to remember his old life, the life of Owen Hart. His family recognizes him… he wants to remember them back, those are starting to get through and he doesn't understand why he feels that way. He knows he has a family here. He has brothers and sisters… but the Hart part of him… is pulling him away from us…"

The more I thought about it, the more it confused me too. If I tell him who he is, I lose a son. But regain a friend… I don't want to lose a son. I never expected such a hard choice to come from me; Raiden had vanished the moment I asked him what should I do… Damn him, some thunder god he turned out to be.

I wasn't alone again for long. Taker came to the rooftop with coffee. "Thought you would be up here," he said as he took a seat next to me. "So… it's officially him huh?" Taker asked of me.

"Yeah… what do I do Mark?"

"What is there to do? He wants to remember his family, you're worried about losing a son…"

"How the hell…"

"Heard you though the door" he responded before I could question his sudden knowledge of the situation. "You ain't losing a son Kane. You're regaining a great friend who is now part of your family"

"Will he see it as that way though?" I asked of him. "Will he thank me for reminding him who he was? Or will he shun me for making him relive the memories he has trapped… I know if I do this, he will remember… the accident," I whispered.

Taker nodded to me. "I am not going to play devil's advocate to you, you're his father now, I think you know your son better than I do" he said. I nodded to him.

I decided to go back to the hotel; Owen was asleep on the bed. Ember, Sonja and Sela were sitting around the bed humming to him. They just got him to sleep when I walked in. Ember approached and pulled me into the bathroom. "Dad… I think Owen needs to talk to you about something" she said as she bit her lip.

"He has memories from a past life," I confessed to her.

Ember looked to me stunned. "You knew?" she questioned.

"I just figured it out tonight, I didn't think it was so before. But… now I know. I am going to tell him…"

Ember fell silent. "He won't really be the same brother I have now… will he?" she asked.

"I don't know. We will have to wait and see, for now. Let's let him sleep and get you girls back to your rooms."

Ember nodded as she and the girls went to their hotel room. I stared down at Owen for the longest time, not knowing what would be the proper action to take, but something tells me I knew the answer… but would I be strong enough to go through with it?

Staring at my hands, I realized of another option I had, one touch I could unleash the memories of his past life… yet… at the same time, one touch and they will be forgotten. He remains Owen Jacobs and never has to deal with the thoughts of Owen Hart again…


	9. Chapter 9 Truth

Chapter 9- Truth- Taker.

Kane had told me his decision; it was a hard one yet Kane is his father, he knows what is best. "I don't want to lose a son… but I do want to regain a friend" he said to me. He felt it was unfair to let Owen suffer like this, so the choice was made.

We were at the arena once more where he saw Owen looking about; he followed him to the wrestling ring being set up. Owen froze to the sight of it. "Why… why is that familiar to me?" he asked himself.

I stood next to Kane as his hand began to glow, the moment he touched Owen, his memories would either return… or vanish. He was just about to reach out and grab his shoulder when Kratos came from behind and grabbed Owen. Pulling him away from Kane. "NO! You won't do this father! I WON'T LET YOU!" he screamed.

"What's going on? Kratos let me go!"

"Kratos, let go of Owen right now!" I ordered him.

"Why so he can remember everything? I heard you last night on the roof father, I heard you! You were going to do it weren't you? You were going to let him remember it all? The accident? his mortal family? He's not the same guy you knew father, uncle. He's not your friend…HE'S MY BROTHER!" Kratos began to cry as he held Owen tightly to him. "He's my brother, he's mine…"

Owen hugged him back but begged Kratos to let Kane do what he was going to do. "I have memories in my mind… I… I need to know what they mean. Please brother, allow father let me remember?" he asked.

Kratos was very reluctant, however he eventually let go of Owen. Kane used his powers and Owen's eyes became aglow. The memories flooded back into his mind, as he let them soak in. Falling silent for what felt like hours, Owen opened his eyes. "I… I died in the ring," he whispered.

"Yes" Kane muttered. "I figured that was why you were scared of heights. That past memory haunted you"

Owen's head nodded. "Martha remembered me, Oji… they… they all remembered me because of my eyes! Glen I have to go…" he stopped himself, realizing he just called his father by his first name. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Owen, I figured this would happen…" Kane sighed. "Go to them"

Owen was about to leave until he saw Kratos hanging his head; he turned to Kane bitterly saying. "You took my only little brother away" and stormed out.

Kane left soon afterwards, as it was now only Owen and I. He looked to me oddly, and was about to call me uncle, but my real name came through his lips. "Mark… can we talk… like before?" he asked.

I nodded to him as we took a seat in the stands. He kept staring at his hands before looking back at me, he sighed aloud not knowing want to make of it. "It's me on the inside, but not the outside…" he began to say. "How can I claim to be who I was when it's not who I am now!"

"You aren't claiming anything," I told him. "You're just trying to find your place now. Owen Hart has passed on. But Owen Jacobs… is here right now"

"I know… but… does Martha know? Would she understand? Would she and I be the same even though… I'm not the same man she married?"

"You could be in a different body, with different skin… but it's still you. Different yes, but she still knew it was you"

We fell silent. Owen began to get frustrated. "I want to go back to them… but… they have grown so much without me. I have a family here, I'm close to them… they don't want me to leave…"

"Everyone leaves, they will learn that. When they find that special someone. Kratos will get over it; he needs to understand that not everything can stay the way it is. It all changes… hell I would be the first to tell you that! Same with Kane and anyone who's been a dragon" I smirked. Owen smiled as well. "Do what you want to, you dad gave you that choice, if he hadn't he could have easily have whipped the memory clear from your head"

I left Owen to think if over, he sat in the stands wondering where to go. It's his life; he needs to decide what to do with it.

Not traveling far I saw Kratos, his shoulders to the wall as he sat alone. No doubt Kane has tried to talk sense into his son, but none would get through. I sat next to Kratos who gave me the cold shoulder as well. "Go away uncle, you're on father's side, you wanted Owen to be gone!" he growled at me.

"Quite the opposite actually" I said. "I miss my friend, I will never fully get him back, and you still have a brother. You will always have a little brother that flesh and blood doesn't change. People change… but that bond never will," I told him.

Kratos slowly began to look at me. "Why did dad let him remember?" he growled.

"Owen wanted to find out what the images were, they would have returned eventually, think of it as this… If you had a chance to remember past loved ones… would you want it? Say you forgot about your mother and father, and were born again into a different family. Would you want to remember your past parents, for everything they did for you?" I asked.

Kratos didn't answer at first. "Perhaps… but… it doesn't have to do with me, it's Owen, and these aren't parents he's trying to remember"

"True, it's his wife and the children that grew up without a father…"

Kratos stared at me oddly. "Without a father?" he whispered.

Before I could continue, Owen walked by us, announcing he wasn't going to go back. "I can's hurt her like that again… I need to stay with the family I have now… and… move on," I could tell by his voice he didn't mean it… he didn't want to make this choice.

Kratos shot to his feet. "Why brother?"

"It's not right I try and rebuild my life! I have a new one and need to make the most of it."

Kratos watched as his younger brother turned from him, he looked down at me and then to Owen. "Not right, it's not right" he growled and gave chase.

I sat wondering if we did the right thing. I wasn't certain. I just hope we did…


	10. Chapter 10 Making it right

Chapter 10- making it right- Kratos

I flew as fast as I could, Owen's scent still lingered in the breeze as it trailed the wind, but it brought me there. Ever since Uncletaker told my brothers and I that we were not acting like big brothers… I knew I had to make it right. I have to make things right for Owen. For once, I understand what it means to be the older sibling… to be a brother to a younger one. I have to do what's best for him and not for me.

Changing as quickly as I could into my human form I ran to the door and knocked feverishly, a young woman answered the door. She stared at me oddly, having no clue as to who I was. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Athena is it him? Is it…" the door opened wider, I saw an older looking woman staring at me, she looked disappointed. "I'm sorry I thought you were…"

"Owen, I know," I said aloud. She was stunned to my response. "May I come in?" The door widened for me as I can into their home, my brother was definitely here. I was welcomed into the living room where I sat before the woman and her two children. My God, they do have my brother's eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name is Kratos, Kratos Jacobs. My little brother Owen was here earlier" I explained.

"Little brother? Wait… Jacobs… as in Glen Jacobs? You're his son?" the woman asked.

I nodded my head to her. "Yes"

"That's not possible! He's not that old to have a twenty something son!"

"I'm… not twenty years old Miss…"

"Call me Martha… and what do you mean you aren't twenty years old?" she asked.

"In all honesty, I am only 9 months" I said with a grin. "I wasn't born like this… I was born a dragon… like Owen"

"A dragons?" smirked the girl named Athena. "You expect us to believe that!"

"I'll show you" I showed them my hands and made them transform before their very eyes. They turned clawed and scaly and then changed back in an instant. They were stunned and confused.

"Owen's a dragon," Martha whispered. The news seemed like a blow to her, Owen wasn't human like she was or the family.

"He is… But you can be one too!" I said with a smile.

The three looked to me oddly. "You can do that?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I can, but first… I think I need to do one other thing." Reaching over I touched the side of Martha's face. The sands of time turned back on her as she became younger and younger. I stopped when I felt she was a more… appropriate. She looked just past her twenties. The kids were stunned to what I did. Another benefit to the consumption of swine people and other nasty creatures, I can conserve energy and use it towards other people. Which hopefully explains the lack of weight gain my brothers, sisters and I seem to avoid. "Now then. Do you wish to be with my brother?" I asked.

Martha couldn't stop feeling her face realizing she was young again; tears fell as she nodded her head. "More than anything"

"I want my father back," the boy whispered.

"I want to be a family again," the young girl said.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out three dragon pearls. "You swallow these with water and it will make the change simple and painless. I will bring you to my brother and you will be together once again…" At first they didn't know what to think, perhaps it was a trick. The fear in their eyes spoke volumes alone as to my option. Yet the boy took one in an instant. The young girl followed her brother as Martha took the last one from my hand.

"Your promise to bring us to him?" she asked.

"My word is my vow, you are about to become family, I don't and will never turn my back on family" They all rose from their seats to retrieve a glass of water. At the same time, they all placed the pearl into their mouths…


	11. Chapter 11 Odd things are happening

Chapter 11- Odd thing are happening again- Matt

"He's always eating something," said Batista. "I haven't seen him without anything in hand! It's been going on for a while now. I just didn't think much of it until he complained all the sandwiches were gone… after he ate them,"

"I know, you don't think… Is it even possible? I mean she was only here for a day!" I asked.

"I don't think I know!" smirked Kane. "But let's not tell him that, not yet at least"

We were in the catering room, Taker had sat himself down once again for something to eat, and the thing is he's done this for the past few days! He would sit down eat anything with meat in it until nothing was left only to do it again later one when the meat is resorted. He's been like this since the last time his Mrs. came to visit… I also noticed how bits of him are turning scaly… as he slowly transforms into a dragon. Not to mention the little potbelly starting to grow on him. It was obvious and we knew it… but Taker didn't.

He saw us standing in the corner with smirks on our faces. "What the hell has gotten into you three? You look like something's amusing the hell out of you!"

"Nothing, really" said Kane. "You have been eating quite abit of sandwiches, ironically ham…"

Taker stared at his sandwich and just noticed the meat. "Damn I didn't realize that. Oh well" he said and took another bite. "Damn things aren't as filling as they use to be you know?" Not filling? The things are stacked like one of those fancy sandwiches with endless layers of meat! Hell I can only eat half a sandwich that is stacked like that! Yet the Deadman has seem to found room for a full platter!

"You much rather have a swine?" I questioned.

Strangely enough, Taker gave me a shocked look. "Are there any? I've had an odd craving for something fat and big," he said aloud.

Kane only nodded his head to us; our hunches were confirmed.

Owen soon walked into the room. He looked quite depressed. Ever since Kane let him remember what was going on and what happened to him, he had become more torn than ever before. I could tell he wants to go back to his family. He debated about it for the past few days, ironically enough; Kratos has gone missing ever since Owen remembered his past life.

I had had it with him and pulled Owen off to the side, he didn't look me in the eyes at first, yet when he did. I asked the dreaded question. "What's stopping you?" Kane had told me time and time again he would let Owen go back to his family, hell that was the whole purpose wasn't it? That was Raiden's 'master plan' right? Yet Owen did not see it that way, he felt that since it was part of his past… it couldn't be part of his new life.

He looked to me oddly. "How would you know what I am thinking?" he asked. I gave him this look… it's the look of 'what makes you think no one knows what you're thinking?' He let out a sigh and said. "There's too much of an age difference between us now, by the time I am what… ten? She'll be…" he paused, something startled him. "You… feel that?" he asked.

Come to think of it, I did. Every dragon in the room did too. "Is that… Other dragons?" Kane asked aloud. The bizarre sense even made Taker stop eating!

We all rushed out of the catering room to investigate, Raiden better not have pulled another fast one on us! We were in the hallway when Kratos came walking down with a grin on his face, his wings stretched to the sides of the hall purposely blocking any view. "Kratos, what's going on? Where have you been?" questioned Batista.

"I am making things right! It took a week, but I am making it right. I am being an older brother!" he announced, lowering his wings there behind him were three dragons, a young woman, a teenage girl and a pre teen boy. The moment their eyes locked onto Owen, they threw themselves into his arms, as he was unable to understand how or why this happened. But he found himself embracing them tightly, tears of joy flowed freely from them… Owen has his family back.

Kane looked to Kratos oddly. "How…"

"In due time dad, in due time, just let my little brother enjoy his moment" he said.

Owen and his family finally released each other from the embrace. "Martha… You did this for me?" he asked.

She nodded to him. "We want to be with you Owen, no matter what you become. We want to be with you always!" she cried back.

Owen looked to Kane for approval, we all knew he wasn't going to say no to this. "If you want, I can make sure you are all set for life. We got more than enough… and the odd job on the side" he explained.

"Odd job?" questioned Oji.

I went into the details of the swine that plague realms and the method of payment. "We're working on taking credit cards but they haven't heard of visa yet, so it's gold pretty much and the odds and ends and occasional jewels…" I named off.

"Are you serious? You do that as dragons?" Martha demanded.

"Don't knock it until you try it, I already did it… it's rather fun" grinned Owen. "Not to mention it really saves on the grocery bill!"

"Welcome to the family!" Kratos announced as he embraced his new sister in law. "As for me, I am going to see if there are any odd jobs available!" Kratos announced.

"Sorry Uncle Mark has that dibs on those" said Kane.

"I do?" Taker questioned.

"Yeah, you do" Kane replied. Taker only shrugged his shoulders not thinking much of it. He walked away. Kane turned his attention to Owen. "Feel free to go and stay with your family again Owen, I am not going to stop you. I want you to be happy, and if you need anything, ANYTHING, you let me know"

The two embraced full heartedly, Owen then announced proudly to his family. I could just hear Owen whisper. "You've been a great friend, and a great father to me, thank you" he said as the two embraced. Owen then turned to his family, tucking them under his wings and announced proudly with a tear in his eye. "Let's go home"

Kane, Batista and I watched him leave with his family, it was heart touching. "You lost a son, but regained a friend…" I began to say.

Kane however stopped me. "Nonsense, I never lost a son. He's still my flesh and blood," he said. "Now… let's go check on the Undertaker…." Kane said with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12 Breaking it to the Deadman

Chapter 12- Breaking it to the Deadman- Kane

We lingered in the catering room as Taker went back to his sandwiches. I looked to the others just as Taker's phone ranged. "Place your bets, is it his wife?" I asked aloud.

Dave pulled out his wallet. "I say it is, and… she going to tell him she's expecting" I took the twenty from him as I looked to Matt.

Matt shook his head. "I am not a betting man, but I'd say it is Sara… and she is wondering why she's turning scaly," he explained.

"I think she is going to call and see if he's eating," I said yet stopped the moment Taker answered his phone. Using our sensitive ears we listened in.

"Mark, I've been meaning to call you, are you feeling ok? Are you eating enough?"

"Damn" muttered Batista.

"I thank you for the easy money" I whispered back to him and pocketed the twenty. We kept tuned to Taker's conversation.

"Sara? Why are you asking me that… and yes I am eating enough… it's just these damn sandwiches aren't as filling as they use to be. I'm on my eighth one"

"Mark I think you need to eat something else besides a sandwich… as well… are you turning scaly? I am!" she announced.

Taker's eyes began to widen. "You're turning scaly? Are you sure it's not the moisturizer your using?" he asked, just then his stomach rumbled loud enough for Sara to hear.

"What was that? Was that you? Are you starving yourself?"

"No! No… really I have been eating! I think I need something bigger though"

"Damn right you do, don't make me come over there!" warned Sara. She hung up soon after as Taker's stomach roared again at him. He noticed how he gained a few pounds over the past few days. He turned to us with an odd look.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he demanded.

"I think it's time we get the Deadman fattened up. You're going to be a daddy" smirked Matt Hardy.

"WHAT!" he demanded as he shot out of his seat. "You got some nerve saying that Matt, you don't know my wife!"

"No, but I have seen the symptoms before… as Kane kindly displayed them last time… dude, that was still nasty"

"Don't remind me or my stomach," I muttered.

Taker shook his head in disbelief. "Prove it!" he growled to us before walking away. I shook my head as the Deadman was starting to get a little heavier. Kahn had just approached him about a realm job in which he took without his usual hesitation.

Matt turned to me as I turned to him. "Do we tell him now?" he asked.

"Naw, wait until he's too full to move," was my reply.

THE END


End file.
